


The Weakest Link

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman is hurt emotionally, Character Death, F/M, I'M SORRY ROBIN IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER, Joker is an absolute creep in this, M/M, More pain will happen, Multiple Endings, Pedo Joker, Robin is hurt a bit more than that (understatement), Suicide, characters will be added, hurt robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Richard "Dick" Grayson, AKA Robin, is only thirteen.  Only thirteen and yet he's bled.  Only thirteen and yet he's fought.  Only thirteen and yet he's be hurt.  There's only so much a thirteen year old can take, when it comes to the life of vigilantism.  How much can Robin take?  A/N:  This story WILL have multiple endings, and each ending will be it's own chapter.  I have three endings in mind, and will probably keep it that way unless an ending that someone suggests seriously peaks my interest.  Please read and enjoy!  It's better than it sounds, promise *shyly rubs back of neck with nervous laugh*





	1. Beginning

“Robin, Robin, Robin, little bunches of oats blunder boy,” Joker cackled, “What a wonderful predicament we have ourselves in, yes?  You without your team, me without any mercy…” he took a deep breath, slowly tossing back his head as he did so.  He let the breath out slowly as well, looking at Robin with an animalistic gaze, “What a  _ deliciously wonderful _ day this is going to be.”

Robin refused to respond.  He squirmed ever so slightly where he sat, feeling the ropes around his wrists and ankles tear at his skin.  His gloves, boots, top, and utility belt were all missing.  HIs mask remained, but he feared how long it would be until Joker decided to finally just rip it off.  Joker tsked, and came closer, squatting next to where Robin sat, propped against the wall, on the cold concrete floor.  Without a word, he lifted his hand, and gripped Robin’s face.  The boy glared, shaking his head to try and rid the cold hand from his skin.

“Don’t fight me now, Robin…” Joker said slowly.  Something had changed about his voice.  There was…  _ awe _ .  “I just need to know…” without another word, he placed his lips on Robins.  Robin thrashed, trying to pull away but it was like the clowns grip was made of iron.  Finally, the sick bastard pulled away, only to lick his lips and moan softly in his throat.  “You taste…  Sweet.  Innocent.  Young.  I’ve always known you’re young, blue bird, but how young  _ are _ you?  How much does Batty-boy hate you, to throw someone so  _ young _ , so  _ pure _ , into the field you are in?”

Robin ground his teeth, and replied “He gave me a choice, and I accepted.  I don’t have to explain my choices to you, nor do I have to Batman doesn’t hate me.  He cares about me!”

J tsked again, and stroked the side of Robin’s face. “Oh, but blue bird, if he cared that much, where is he now?  Why isn’t he here?  Why is he letting me hurt you?”  A large, crazed smile stretched across J’s lips “Because I’m gonna hurt you.  I want you to  _ suffer _ .  If Bat’s really does care about you, hurting you is hurting him!  It’ll be just  _ perfect. _ ”

Without warning, the grown man’s hand snapped out to slap the boy.  Robin refused to make a sound.  With a cackle, J reached into his pocket and pulled out a large switchblade.  He flicked it open, running the blunted end over Robin’s chest.  “You look so pretty,” J whispered, “Such porcelain, unblemished skin.  In your field, I would have expected more scars…  I suppose we should change that shouldn’t we?”  

Joker flipped the blade over, the expertly sharpened metal grazing skin, tracing tanned, toned skin until it reached just below the end of his collarbone near his shoulder.  He slowly pressed inwards, until blood was drawn.  Robin let out a gasp.  J continued his work, slowly sliding the now red glinted metal down towards the middle of his chest.  He slowly removed the blade, staring at the straight line he’d made.  He placed the blade to the side, and leaned over, his tongue lapping at the pooling blood. 

Robin felt his stomach churn in disgust, but he refused to let it be known.  He bit the inside of his cheek, not giving notice as the crimson liquid filled his mouth.  Joker chuckled as he finished his little treat, and pulled back again before pulling a dufflebag Robin had not noticed before closer to them. He pulled out another knife, this one much larger than the switch blade, and serrated with rust coating the blade.  Robin felt his eyes widen, but refused to give any noise.  However, that plan failed when the knife first touched his skin.  J started on the opposite side he just finished, and with quick, excited movements he began to  _ saw _ his way to the end of the line he’d just made. 

Robin felt his scream in the back of his throat.  He swallowed hard, trying to fight it, but a pained gurgle noise escaped instead.  J laughed, glancing up at Robin with a cruel smile as he continued his work, this time slower.  His unused hand slowly traced shapes over Robin’s skin, using his own blood to do so.  A smile, a heart, a gun, Robin lost count of how many were made by the time the blade reached the other line.  

His heart stopped.  He knew what this was.  The large V at the top…  And a line starting down…  Joker was making an autopsy Y shape.  Robin’s heart restarted and pounded harder than he’s ever felt it go.  What was the Joker planning?  Just put the fear into him, or actually perform the-

All thought stopped as Joker started his downward cutting.  Slowly, calculated.  The knife went deeper, and deeper.  He felt more warm, red,  _ burning _ liquid run along his chest and stomach, cascading down his sides to pool around him.  His vision swam as he fought for consciousness.  

Joker finally reached the bottom, and sat back to admire his work, lifting his bloodied hand to absently lick at.  Robin felt vomit at the back of his throat when the man moaned at the taste.  “You taste so good little bird.” J commented, as though it was the greatest compliment in the world.  

“You are one of the sickest people I have ever met.” Robin spat, growling.


	2. Ending 1: The Broken Heart and Soul

J laughed, and placed to fingers on Robin’s bare side. He playfully walked the two digits up towards the slice marks,  and Robin’s felt his blood, or what left he had, run cold.  With a large smile, J plunged his fingers as deep as the would go into the poor boy’s gut.  

The pain was intolerable.  Robin felt his back arched as he screamed, but Joker didn’t relent.  His twisted his sick, disgusting fingers this way and that, running them along Robin’s intestines, his stomach, anything he could touch.  Robin twisted, his screams turning to blood curling.  

Finally, Joker pulled out his fingers, and licked at them again, an impossibly larger, sick, twisted, sadistic smile on his damned face.  

Robin felt his fight for consciousness failing, but he fought on.  He wouldn’t die like this, he wouldn’t!

His vision faded faster.  

Joker cocked his head to the left, frowning now, “Oh, is the little bird dying?” He moved closer, licking his red stained lips from both blood and just his lipstick.  “Oh, but that is no fun!  There’s so much more I wanted to do!  He sighed, and shook his head “Oh well, I suppose alls well that ends well.  Too bad though.  You would have had so much  _ fun _ .” his lips brushed Robin’s, and Robin felt his stomach churn once more, but it’s like his body just didn’t care anymore.  He didn’t throw up.  He didn’t even move.  He couldn’t blink.

_ He couldn’t breathe _ .

An explosion rocked wherever they were.  Joker frowned and turned his head to look the direction of the boom. “Oh, damn.  Batsy.” The crazed son of a bitch turned back to Robin and grinned wider.  “Might as well let you die in some sort of lovely way.  A lot of people dream about this type of stuff, you know.  I’m just giving you a good death.”  he leaned in again, and pressed their lips together, tightly.

Robin felt his life fading.  No!  This can’t happen!  This can’t hap-

This can’t…

He felt Joker pulled away, and someone grab his hand.

His eyes seemed to make everything slow motion as he looked over, and saw Batman next to him, his eyes wide as he tried to staunch the ever flowing blood from Robin’s chest.  

“D-Dad” escaped Robin’s lips, his vision almost completely black.

“No, no, Robin, you are  _ not _ dying today, just hold on, please-”

“I’m sorry… I-” I coughed hard,  blood spewing from my lips.  

“I…” Robin took a deep breath, using the last bit of his strength to reach up and cup the side of his partner- no his  _ father’s _ face.  “I am.”

His hand fell from his face, and his eyes stopping seeing.

Miss Martian hadn't stopped crying for weeks at a time.  Bruce had to publicly announce the 'unfortunate accident' that killed his beloved son.  The funeral was closed to only the Justice League and the children of the Justice League.  Bruce had almost made it through, but when it came to place the flowers on the casket, he broke.  He fell to his knees, head in his arms which laid on the sleek, beautiful oak of the casket.  Without a word, each Leaguer slowly came up, got on their knees next to him, and just hugged.  Before anyone knew it, it was just a large group hug, with Bruce in the middle, crying more than the day he'd lost his parents.  

That night, each and every superhero stayed in Wayne manor.  Each and every Young Justice Leaguer stayed in Robin's room, looking around with wide eyes as they saw each and every little part of his life they'd never learned before.  

All of the children fell asleep on Robin- no,  _Dick's_ large king sized bed, huddled together tightly as the got as close to their friends, their  _family_ as they could.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second ending will HOPEFULLY be posted later today, but if NOT, then it will be posted tomorrow! Ending three in unknown when it will be posted however. If chapter two is posted today, then I'm hoping for chapter three on Monday.
> 
> I will see all of you beautiful torture-readers, in the next chapter. *blow kiss* Bai!


	3. Ending 2: Slave

Joker chuckled darkly, and responded by gently patting Robin’s chest, “You see, blue bird, I don’t  _ care _ what you think.  Your time as Robin, the partner of Batman, helpful protector of Gotham, is  _ over _ .” 

Robin frowned, his vision getting darker by the second, “What are you talk-” he cried out when something pierced his skin.  He forced his eyes to focus again as he noticed the syringe sticking out of his arm.  What- when had he- 

He blacked out.

  
  


_ Two Weeks Later _

 

Miss Martian cried out as he was hit backwards.  She hit the ground hard, gasping as the force was enough to bounce her again and over onto her stomach.  She groaned softly, forcing herself to her elbows, looking around to see her entire team, and many of the Leaguers on the ground as well. 

Joker stood above them, laughing madly as he placed his elbow on Poison Ivy’s shoulder, “This is too much fun!” He exclaimed.

Ivy chuckled, “Agreed, but I think it’s time for their…  Surprise.” She purred, clenching her fingers into a fist and slowly raising it.  A large ball of pants and briars raised out of the ground.  

Joker bounced on the balls of his feet, giggling in manic excitement, “Oooh, this is the good part!  Blue bird!  Come on out!” 

Ivy released her fist, and the ball fell apart, to show non other than Robin.  Every superhero tensed, painfully forcing themselves to their feet.  “Robin!” Artemis yelled.

Robin didn’t reply.  Vines covered his eyes and ears.  He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, but he could move just fine.  As though he knew exactly where they were, he calmly walked over to Joker and Ivy, and held out his hand.

Only for Joker to place a gun into it.  

Without another word, he turned to all of them again, and Ivy clenched and raised her fist again.  Vines grabbed every Leaguer, and lifted them high into the air and pulled them closer to them, all in a line.  Batman swallowed hard, and looked to his adopted son. “Robin?”

“He can’t hear you.” Ivy replied, a cruel smile on her face as she slowly walked up and around Robin, tracing her fingers over his shoulders, and over the vines covering his eyes and ears, “He can’t hear  _ anything _ but my voice, talking to him.”

“What are you telling him?” Superman demanded.

“The truth, of course!” She replied, hooking her finger under the young boy’s chin.  He lifted it obediently, and let it drop again when she moved away.  “Go on, Robin.   _ Do it. _ ”

His grip tightened on the gun.

“ _ Do it, Dick.” _

Batman stiffened.

Joker let out a cackle, “Oh yes, Batsy, we know  _ exactly _ who our little boy here is.  LIttle  _ Richard Grayson _ .” he came forward, and placed his shoulder on Dick’s head.  “Acrobat, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, and late night vigilante.”  He put his own finger under Dick’s chin, and lifted it, while licking his lips, “And he’s also a  _ very _ good kisser.”

Batman growled, “Let. Him. Go.   _ Now _ !”

Ivy chuckled, “Oh, we can’t do that now.  He has his orders, Batman.”

Robin lifted the gun, and it pointed straight at Artemis.

“R-Robin?” She stammered “H-Hey, Robin!  Get that gun out of my face, man!”

His finger touched the trigger.

“Go ahead, Dickie.” Ivy whispered.

“Pull the trigger.” Joker purred.

His hand shook.

“Robin.” Artemis whispered, struggling against the vines holding her captive. “Please, Robin, wake up!”

His finger moved from the trigger.

“Shoot her, Richard!” Ivy yelled.

His finger moved back to the trigger.

“Please, I’m your friend!” Artemis exclaimed.  “Please, Robin, listen to me!  Hear me!”

His knuckles were turning white from his tight grip on the gun.  His mouth opened ever so slightly.

“ _ Kill her! _ ” Both Ivy and Joker screamed.

“No!” Robin’s hand flew to his face, and he ripped away the vines.  His face was maskless, his eyes wide and bloodshot.  

“You listen to me!” Ivy yelled back.  She lifted her hand, and Robin stiffened, “You do  _ not _ disobey-”  She froze as Robin turned and lifted the gun to press against her forehead.

“I am  _ not _ your slave.” Robin growled.  His finger touched the trigger once more.

“You’re not going to kill me.” She replied, chuckling. “You’d kill yourself first.”

Robin stared at her for a long moment, before smiling. “You know what?  You’re  _ exactly _ right about that.  You don’t know how  _ hard _ it is to be a vigilante do you?  What toll it takes on you?  To know you could have done  _ something  _ in some situation, but instead you might as well have done nothing?  It’s- It’s not the greatest feeling.  Shit, it’s probably one of the absolute  _ worst _ .  If I’m gonna be honest, it puts a spout of depression in you.  Like a geyser, or, or a  _ tornado _ .  Yeah, a tornado is better.  It starts out small, but it can get stronger, and  _ stronger _ if it just keeps getting fed by the same winds that get stronger and  _ stronger _ .  It tears apart homes, and  _ lives _ .  It tears at your hopes and dreams.  It makes you  _ bleed _ .  I loved it, and still do _love_ it, but...  It can't keep going on. I'm the weakest link.”  

Robin laughed, and dropped the gun from Ivy’s head. “So, you’re right.  I’m not gonna kill you.” Ivy opened her mouth, ready for a snarky remark, but Robin spoke first “ _ But _ , you’re also right.  I’d kill myself first.”

Artemis knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. “Robin, no,  _ don’t-!” _

Faster than they’d ever seen him move, his arm moved.  It moved so fast, but it was like it was in slow motion. 

His eyes slowly closed, as he lifted the gun up to his own temple, his finger already on the trigger, and  _ pulled _ .

Artemis never heard her own scream, but from the burning in her throat she knew she was.  She felt hot tears streaming down her face, as the vines gave way to Ivy’s shock and they released each and every person they heard.  She hit the ground on her knees, staring at the still,  _ bloodied _ form that was the man she loved.  She never even told him, she loved him.  

She felt arms wrap around her shoulders, and she fought it weakly, but soon gave in and cried into green armor.  Arrow hugged her tightly, tears in her own eyes as he watched Batman and Superman repeatedly beat Joker and Ivy.  J’onn was on his knees next to the boy, hand stroking his raven hair.

Superwoman switched out with Batman, so he could go to his son.

Without hesitance, Batman pulled his adopted- no, his  _ son _ , into his arms, and cried.

The funeral was the most beautiful any had ever seen.  The casket was sleek dark oak, the flowers the whitest they could find, except for a single black one that was gently placed between the boy's hands.

It was open casket, and Dick was cleaned up.  His hair was messily styled, his eyes closed and his face calm as though he was just sleeping.  As though he was about to wake up, and laugh, and hug them all tightly as though it was all just a game, or another simulation.

But it wasn't another simulation.  It wasn't a game.  It was  _real_.  He's  _gone_. 

There were only three who cried more than the others.

Bruce, because his son was laying in a casket in front of him as he placed the whitest rose in the bunch on his dark oak.

Artemis, because the only man she'd ever loved would never hear her words, and she would never seen his smile again.

Wally, because his best friend, his  _brother_ , was laying in front of him, and the image of his bullet going through his brain would never leave his mind.

 

But they would all see him again.  They would all hug him, and talk to him again.

They just...  Had to wait.  They wouldn't give up everything because he was gone.  He would hate them for it.  So they would fight, they would work, they would do everything they could to do what he'd loved until the end.


End file.
